


His War Prize

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cat and Mouse, Dark Love, Drama, Drug Induced Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Friends to Enemies, Historical, King made in to a Prince, M/M, Obsession, Onesided Love, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Royalty, Sex Slave, Sexual Revenge, Sexual Torture, Stalking, War Aftermath, War Trophy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: The battlefield brimmed with the anguished outcrys of numerous warriors. The war raged on, like it had for many years all around him. Yet it will end today. By Kai's will alone.That was the promise that he had made to his father a few nights before he would ascend the throne as the King of his people. On his father's dying breath. And it would all start with the downfall of their adversary's very own monarch.





	His War Prize

King Oh Se Hun hated his life. Hated what the history of his Kingdom has done to him- to his people. War was a tiresome foe. A hinderance to the very growth of their society. He felt that it was put in to place to diminish the number of homo sapiens living on this Earth. And he'd had enough of it.

War was all that his father could talk about. It took so much of his time away from him and his mother. Even to the point that his father was not around for his mother when she passed away from the black death. An illness of the body that luckily does not spread from person to person. Or body to body. As most people had once believed when the illness had first come about so very long ago.

Not even then did his father ever stop his crusade for war, but he made a promise to his mother on her dying breath, that he would end this war when he is made King of their vast lands. And once his father died a few weeks ago on the battlefield from an oncoming stroke, he succeeded his father's throne that very night.

Now, he stood within his own bedchambers dressing for the long coming end to an agelong withstanding battle. He had trained tirelessly for this day with his many uncles. All of which have died on the battlefield alongside his father but from honorable wounds of war. His white armor, a regal symbol of his mother's light and love. He would take her upon the battleground with him while proudly facing the King of their adversary's Kingdom.

At the ready, he took hold of his sword by the hilt beneath his handguard. A weapon once forged and utilized by his own great grandfather. Now acceded to him. A great weapon that he will wield in to battle.

By his hand alone the enemy would fall. Their Kingdoms would merge together as one. That was the seal of their fates forever fringed in stone.

Kim Jong In better known as King Kai was never a hard man. He loved his life. Loved his father. His mother long gone to her grave many years back.

However, in time, that all changed at the start of the war. The Monarchal War. Or the War of Sovereigns. A war, that he couldn't even remember the reason why it was ever started in the first place.

No, he didn't hate his life. He still loved it. It was his own. No one made any decisions for him. And anything that he wanted to do, he was allowed to do it.

His freedom dwelled with his father. That is, if the King stayed alive during the war. And that is where his problem rests. His father had not.

He became the King of his people at his father's deathbed. And now he found himself standing on the ruins of the battlefield. His armor, a benighted sky of darkness. His gaze searching the area for his primary opposition.

The battlefield brimmed with the anguished outcrys of numerous warriors. The war raged on, like it had for many years all around him. Yet it will end today. By Kai's will alone.

That was the promise that he had made to his father a few nights before he would ascend the throne as the King of his people. On his father's dying breath. And it would all start with the downfall of their adversary's very own monarch.

It was not long before he made sight of his foe, King Oh Se Hun, in the throes of battle, wielding his sword like the warrior- the King he was trained to be. Armor, a burst of celestial white moonlight. He loved the idea that they both reflected the night and the moon's light.

Torrid like fervent fire blazing within his eyes. A visual aspect so stunning that he is almost partially blinded by it, but then his opponent's eyes immediately fixated upon him. And he raged in to action, cutting across the panoramic sized battlefield.

He was on the other side within the blink of an eye with the clashing of swords like he had the power of teleportation. The sounds of their swords meeting the only thing roaring in their own ears as everything else surrounding them disappears straight from their minds. Neither one of them moving from their positions, but then Kai breaks their sudden standstill, he draws his sword back in. Motioning the weapon with the flick of his wrist.

He carefully observes the other King, waiting him out until he can find an apparent weakness in his stance. And Kai does find it with his opposition's next move. A clear strike to the left, their swords clinging with the effort of their combat. Nonetheless, in that next moment, he knocks Sehun's sword directly from out of his hand. His own hand closing in on Sehun's throat.

Kai held Sehun by the throat effectively choking him after his sword fell to the ground beneath their feet. The sounds of battle flaring in the wind as the two glared at one another. He posed to sink his fingernails in to the soft flesh of the enemy's King, his once childhood friend and bring him towards his end. Yet, the determined look of malignity and irreverence glinted within the umber pools of Sehun's eyes kept him from doing so.

A smirk slid in to place over his plump lips when the simple idea of keeping the boy within his grasp fed the fire dimming inside of his belly- for himself. With him alive, he would be able to gain full control, command, and authorization of his entire Kingdom. And when he does, the two Kingdoms would then be converged in to one vast Empire. His Empire.

An exploit that his father would have never thought conceivable. And yet it was, if he claimed their King all for his own. In every sense of the word. That is.

He dropped his own weapon to the ground, using that now freed hand to grasp at Sehun's chin forcing his bestial kiss upon his soft plush gasping mouth. He was remorseless with it. Showing him some of his power through the use of their lips.

So much so, that when he pulled away from him, Sehun's eyes were already agleaming with his clear bafflement of their current situation before Kai raised a hand to him. Striking him in the head, effectively knocking the other King out. The deed was done. The battle was over. The Monarchal War had finally met its end. Now the future of the two Kingdoms rests within his hands. Well, now, that all really depends on Oh Se Hun.


End file.
